Stranded
by timetravelingdemigodwizards
Summary: When Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Nico meet a strange British guy in a brown trench coat, they thought he was a monster. They followed him into his strange blue box. Before they know it they're stranded in dystopian Chicago, where they meet none other than Tris Prior. Warning: Reynico. If you don't like it, leave. By fezzesarecool1011 & Katnisspriorfangirl on a joined account.
1. Percy Eats All The Pizza

**A/N:**

 **Demigod: So this is a joined account between me and my friend!**

 **Dauntless: Hi! I'll be writing from the POV of Tris and Reyna. Demigod will be writing from the POV of Percy and Nico. We'll both write Annabeth. This has our two OTPs so yay!**

 **I am new at fanfic, so I'd love comments. I'll take constructive criticism. Emphasis on constructive! I want to get better at this stuff.**

 **Demigod: We both have our own accounts too so go check out our stories there! I'm fezzesarecool1011 and Dauntless is Katnisspriorfangirl.**

 **Demigod: I have one story that I am writing, it's a PJO HG crossover called The Return of the Hunger Games so feel free to check it out.**

 **Dauntless: It's good. Read it. Also, I have not started any fanfics yet, but check my account every once in awhile. I'm brainstorming as we speak!**

 **Both: Anywho, onwards with the story! Oh and please note that they're all 16 now, except Nico who looks 16 but he's 14.5 years old, because we need them to be for our story to work out.**

 **Disclaimer: We own NOTHING!**

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's POV:

I rolled my eyes as Percy inhaled his seventh piece of pizza.

"Seaweed Brain, I think you'll get heartburn from all that grease," I told him. He reached for an eighth but Reyna stopped him by slapping his hand away from the pizza plate.

"Save some for us!" she snapped. She and Nico both reached for the last piece, and when their hands brushed I could have sworn Nico visibly blushed. Probably my imagination.

They fought for the slice, pulling at the pizza, Reyna holding the crust, Nico clutching the end, unfortunately the greasiest part of the piece. The pizza tore in two, Reyna the lucky one, triumphantly holding three quarters of the mutilated slice. Nico pitifully dropped the point of the pizza onto his plate, already smeared with pizza grease. I rolled my eyes and flipped open my laptop. The constant noise and conversation at the diner was exhausting. I began working on a blueprint for the newest building on Olympus. A pizza place. Go figure. I was stressing over the shape of the roof when Percy tapped my shoulder.

"Who is that?" He raised a puzzled eyebrow, and gestured subtly to the front window of the diner. Sitting at the window was a tall skinny man in a trench coat. He hadn't ordered any food, but I could see that he was drinking a soda. I stared at him for a minute but couldn't find anything strange about him.

"So? It's just a man," I said, irritated he had broken my thoughts. But then I noticed he was watching us. It wasn't like he was simply looking around, he was watching us specifically. I narrowed my eyes. The way he was looking at us wasn't exactly menacing, like a monster would look at demigods like us. Just like he was expecting something. I didn't know what he was expecting. I kept my hand in my pocket, fingers sliding against the hilt of my dagger comfortingly.

The man got up to leave, so I said, "Come on guys. We're following him." I slapped a 20 dollar bill down on the table, and got up. Percy stood up but didn't move so I grabbed his arm and started dragging him. Reyna and Nico followed us and soon we were in an alleyway with the walls covered in graffiti. I noticed against one wall was a small blue box with its door open. I couldn't see the strange man, so I assumed he was inside the box. I crept up to the box with Percy, Reyna, and Nico on my heels. I peeked in and what I saw stunned me. The box was bigger on the inside. Considerably. It was like someone had taken a huge complex of rooms and shoved them into one tiny box. As silently as possible I snuck into the box, dragging the others behind me.

Just then the strange man came back. He walked up to the platform in the middle and started pressing the buttons and pulling the levers. Suddenly the room started shaking and I heard a loud wheezing sound. Finally we stopped shaking. The strange man ran out the door. We ran out after him and what we came out on was not what I expected.

We were in a city. I instantly recognized it as Chicago. I'd been researching the architecture of the buildings for years. But something was…wrong. Most of the buildings were abandoned, some demolished. It looked like a giant had taken a giant fist and punched each building. Or it had kicked them. It looked like a long abandoned war zone. I looked at Percy.

"What is this place?" He whispered. "It looks like a nuclear war zone or something."

I felt my knife in my pocket. "Chicago," I said matter-of-factly, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. Something was terribly wrong. I saw the strange man coming back to his box. Careful to not be noticed I watched him go back in his box and with that same wheezing sound the box disappeared.

"Guys," I said, trying to keep panic from creeping into my voice, "I think we're stranded."

 **A/N:**

 **Dauntless: So that's the first chapter! Most of the time each chapter will have multiple people. But we decided to give Annabeth the honor of owning the first chapter.**

 **Demigod: That chapter was a little more than 650 words. Some will be shorter than that, some longer, depending on our schedule. Thanks for reading! Please review and read my other story!**

 **Both: Well, bye for now! Please don't get eaten by a draken while we're gone! We like you!**

 **-Demigod and Dauntless out!**


	2. Libraries and Headaches

**A/N:**

 **Demigod: And.. We're back!**

 **Dauntless: Thanks for reading our second chapter! This chapter will be told by a few POVs. Yay!**

 **Demigod: If you're wondering why we're using Demigod and Dauntless instead of our accounts, it's because they're long and a butt to type out.**

 **Dauntless: Not really. Demigod is just lazy. I'm just going along with it.**

 **Demigod: *rolls eyes* Excuse me?**

 **Dauntless: I'm just kidding. It saves a lot of time on authors' notes. But anyways. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Reyna just were transported forward in time by the Time Lord. They are now in dystopian Chicago. What will they do? Where will they go? How will they get back?**

 **Both: Now, allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: We wish we owned these brilliant ideas but we don't.**

Chapter 2:

Reyna's POV:

My mind was spinning. Thoughts whirled in my head, but it felt like they weren't mine. Where were we? Annabeth said Chicago. But this was not Chicago. All the buildings were destroyed. There was only one explanation. That creepy guy in the trench coat and the shaking blue box had something to do with it. Keep cool, Reyna.

I have been in a lot of dangerous situations. But there has always been some explanation. I knew what was going on most of the time. I had no idea where we were, or what in the name of Pluto was going on. I had to say something. The silence was killing my eardrums.

"I don't know what's going on, but Mr. Trench Coat had something to do with it. And he left."

I had managed to keep my voice steady, but it was higher than usual. If anyone noticed they didn't acknowledge it.

Annabeth reached into her backpack and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"What?" Nico asked.

She threw the bag on the ground. "I can't believe it. So stupid! How did I leave it?"

"Leave what?" I asked tentatively. I had a feeling our situation just got a lot worse.

"My laptop! I left it!"

Percy looked mildly worried. "Where?" He asked her.

"I don't know! Either at the diner or in the weird box that we were dumb enough to follow that guy into."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

"I have ADHD! Why are you surprised?"

"Well, it's your _laptop_. The only thing you treasure more than that thing is Percy. You might actually like that thing _more_ than Percy."

Annabeth flushed bright red. "I do NOT! I was going to Google something!"

Nico raised that same eyebrow again. "Right, because Google has all the answers."

"It does!" Annabeth protested. She was getting worked up. Percy and I looked at each other and he rolled his eyes, then grinned. I stepped forward.

"Guys, will you shut up? We may be in a life or death situation."

That shut them up. "We need to figure out a plan," Annabeth stated, as if nobody knew.

Percy's POV:

A library. Four demigods, three of which were dyslexic, were heading towards a library. For the record, I hate libraries. Too many words. After we had looked around a little, we found an old library that looked like it had been through a hurricane, and one wall had gone through a round with the Hulk. The entire side was missing. We walked up to the open side and peered in. The room was a mess, with books everywhere except on the shelves. Annabeth carefully stepped in and picked up a book.

"Uh...History of Factions? What are factions? The history section must be around here somewhere."

"In case you haven't noticed," I said. "There aren't really any sections." I gestured to the mess. She sighed.

"Well, I guess we can start with this book. Reyna, you're not dyslexic, can you read it for us?"

Reyna walked over and opened the book.

"A History of Factions," Reyna read slowly. She probably didn't read a lot. I'd never seen her read.

"A long time ago, this city was in chaos. To solve this chaos, the city tried to figure out what had caused the wars and chaos."

The book was quite repetitive. The writer wasn't amazing.

"Some people thought that people were unsmart." She paused to snicker. "Unsmart? Who says that?"

She kept reading. "Some people thought it was that people were not very brave. Some people thought that the chaos had started because of people lying. Some people thought it was because people did not like peace. And some people thought it was because people were selfish. So they formed factions. Brave people joined Dauntless. Smart people joined Erudite. Honest people joined Candor. Peaceful people joined Amity. And selfless people joined Abnegation. Those who did not fit into those factions were factionless." She stopped reading. "That's never happened before. What are they talking about?"

I bit my lip. "Just keep reading. We can think about it later. This library is making me nauseous."

I avoided a strange look from Annabeth. Reyna continued to read.

"When you choose your faction, you have to choose who you think you truly are. In this lesson, you will learn about the characteristics of each faction, and how the choosing ceremony works.

She closed the book. "That's all. It must be a really dull textbook or something." She tossed the book down but a piece of paper fluttered out. Nico bent down to pick it up. He handed it to Reyna who took it and read it aloud.

"Find Natalie Prior.. D?"

"D. Like Mr. D the wine dude D?" I asked.

"Doubtful," Annabeth said, "I think it's from Trench Coat."

"Really?" Reyna said, "Why would he help us after stranding us in this messed up version of Chicago?" We all shrugged.

"Who's Natasha Prior?" I asked.

"Natalie," Annabeth corrected me, "I don't know. Let's look around, maybe there's a phone book or something around here." We split up looking for anything that looked at all like an address book or phone book. I wandered through the library with the book titles swirling around me. I stuck my hand in my pocket and my fingers curled around Riptide reassuringly. I couldn't find anything so I started heading back to the "entrance" (giant hole in the wall). I wondered how the others were doing. I just wanted to get out of this mess and go home. My mom must be worried sick.

 **A/N:**

 **Dauntless: Well, thanks so much for reading. That chapter was 925 words long! I hope you liked it.**

 **Demigod: Don't forget to review! Reviews make us happy!**

 **Dauntless: Yes they do! Especially when they're positive! But if you have any criticism tell us. Just make it constructive. We REALLY want to know what you guys think.**

 **Both: Until next time, don't die!**

 **-Demigod and Dauntless out!**


	3. Nico Gets Creeped Out? How?

**A/N:**

 **Demigod: Wow we're writing these really fast! It's way faster than my average update time for my single story. Kinda sad. Whatever.**

 **Dauntless: Anywho, quick recap. In the last chapter, Annabeth lost her laptop, they found an old abandoned library, and still don't know what in Hades is going on. They read about the factions, but still don't really get it.**

 **Demigod: Was the recap necessary?**

 **Dauntless: Yes! For my sake!**

 **Demigod: *sigh***

 **Dauntless: Shut up.**

 **Demigod: I didn't actually say anything.**

 **Dauntless: Forget it.**

 **Both: Ok, enough blabbering. On to the third chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We are only fangirls. We did not come up with any of the characters.**

Nico's POV:

I'm the son of Hades and that library gave me the creeps. The entire city gave me the creeps. I don't know why, but something just felt off. I was actually glad when I got back to the group. I hadn't found anything but apparently Reyna had found an Andrew Prior in an old newspaper clipping. We decided to wander around a little to see if we could find him, or Natalie, who we assumed was his wife. We split up again but in pairs this time. Me and Percy, and Annabeth and Reyna. Percy and I headed left and the girls went right.

We had planned to meet back in an hour, but soon we got lost, because the houses all looked the same! We wandered a little more until we decided to ask for help. We had seen a couple kids our age a couple blocks back so we turned around to go ask them. They were two boys.

"Do you know the Prior family?" I asked. The one on the left looked at us like we were aliens. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

I looked down at my clothes. Dark jeans, black hoodie. Normal.

"Um… clothes?" Percy looked confused. He usually did, though.

"What faction are you from? Are you factionless? No, you look to healthy. Who _are_ you?"

I looked at Percy. "Um, people?"

The kids looked at us in complete and utter confusion. We were probably returning the look in greater intensity. Just then I noticed that they were wearing identical gray outfits. Percy stared at them, then stared at me. "What in Hades is going on?"

Reyna's POV:

Annabeth and I were having no luck. The clouds were heavy overhead. It looked like it was going to rain. Everyone must be in their identical houses. How were we ever supposed to find Natalie Prior, whoever she was, in this place? It was insane.

Annabeth stopped walking. "Who's that?" She gestured to a figure a couple blocks down. We exchanged glances, then ran towards the figure.

It was a girl. Her blonde hair was in a clean bun. She was wearing gray clothes, almost the same color as the houses. These people liked gray, I guess. She crossed her arms when she saw us running towards her. "I'm sorry. I don't have any food. You should get out of this weather. It looks like it's going to rain."

We looked at her in confusion. "Who do you think we are? Beggars?" I glared at the girl. She looked confused.

"You're factionless, right?"

Annabeth gave her a death glare. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're looking for someone, and if you aren't going to help us then please let us keep looking."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Natalie Prior."

A quick look of surprise crossed her face, but she quickly pushed it down. "Why are you looking for her?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Are all you people this nosy?"

The girl looked at me in annoyance. "I don't know who you are. I'm not going to give out information about people I know to strangers.

"Fine." Annabeth snapped. "I'm Annabeth. This is Reyna. Who are you?"

"Beatrice."

"Good. Now we're not strangers. So tell us where Natalie Prior is."

"No."

"Why now?" Annabeth had frustration in her eyes.

"Because I still don't know why you want to know where she is."

I stepped in front of Annabeth. "Listen. We were just transported to this place by a weird blue box, with a creepy man. We have no idea where we are. Please help us."

The girl looks stunning. "Wait, you're not form the city?"

"No."

Her mouth drops so far open you could fit an orange in it. A small orange. A very small orange. Her mouth isn't that big. Then she beckons us to follow her. "Come on. I'm going to take you to my mother, Natalie Prior."

Percy's POV:

I don't know why our clothes were such a big deal. Maybe it had to do with the fractions...err, factions.

"Ok, look. We're just trying to find someone, and we got lost. Gods, your houses all look _exactly_ the same. So if you could just point us in the direction of wherever the...uh…," I racked my brain to remember who we were looking for, "Prior family lives, we'll be on our way." The two boys looked surprised. I guess they weren't expecting me to snap at them.

"What do you want with them?" one of the boys asked.

"We were told to find Natalie Prior," Nico answered. The other boy must've still been hung up over our clothes, because he looked me over again and said, "What does a Dauntless and an Amity want with the Prior's?" His friend glared at him for a second then turned back to us.

"Of course we'll help you find Natalie Prior. Here, I'll walk you." He started to walk but his friend stayed behind. The one that was helping us turned around and walked up to his friend.

"Dude, what's the matter?" I heard him ask.

"Aren't you suspicious at all?" the not-so-friendly one said, "I mean, a Dauntless and an Amity working together? Something's up."

"Well they seem friendly enough. I'm gonna give them a chance." Friendly (I decided to nickname him) turned back to us and started walking. Nico and I followed him, but his friend stayed behind. We walked a little ways in silence when Friendly asked, "So, what faction are you from? You," he said looking at me, "Look like you're from Amity, but you don't really act it."

"Oh, I'm uh…" I tried to remember what the book said, "Going to change fractions. FACTIONS!" Not fractions. We walked a little more, with the kid asking us random questions, until Nico stopped.

"What?" I asked Nico. He pointed across the street then ran over. I saw that he had found Reyna and Annabeth, who had also found a tour guide. I jogged up to them with the boy on my heels.

"Who are these guys?" He asked.

"Friends," I said simply.

They were waving to us. When we were both across the street, Annabeth looked at the boy.

"Who is this?"

"Somebody we found."

"Well tell him to leave. We know where Natalie Prior is. This is her daughter."

 **A/N:**

 **Demigod: That's all for now. The ending was poor, I could've done better, but I was writing it kind of late. I was tired and wanted to sleep. So I let Dauntless rewrite it so now it's better.**

 **Dauntless: You are SO lazy! Anyway, hopefully it was a bit better. Please don't kill me if you don't like it!**

 **Demigod: Hey! It was like 11:00! Anywho, thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Both: See you later! Have fun turtle riding while we write the next chapter!**

 **-Demigod and Dauntless out!**


	4. Not-So-Small Bob

**A/N:**

 **Demigod: Yay! We're not dead!**

 **Dauntless: Yes. We are alive. We are glad you are too.**

 **Demigod: Anyways we're writing another chapter. This story is coming along nicely.**

 **Dauntless: Sort of.**

 **Demigod: Well aren't you the optimist. Anywho, at this point in time we have 2 followers, but we hope to gain more.**

 **Both: Please review! Now to begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Own these characters, we do not.**

Chapter 4:

Annabeth's POV:

"You're sure it's her?" Nico seemed doubtful that our luck let us find the daughter of the person we were looking for.

I pursed my lips. "No, I'm not sure. But what's the worst thing that can happen? Don't answer that."

"She could be a monster, Annabeth. We have to be careful."

"It's four against one. Whatever. Just keep it down."

Just then, Percy and Reyna, who had been walking with Natalie's daughter, who was apparently named Beatrice, suddenly stopped.

"Guys?" Percy called up to us. We stopped walking.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"I think we're being followed."

I looked behind him, and saw a shape flit behind a building. "Yup. Let's go. Like now."

Beatrice looked bewildered. "It's no big deal. Probably one of the factionless. Where on earth are you people from?"

"Earth." Nico stated. Of course he had to make our situation worse. Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Forget it. You people creep me out. I'm not taking you a step further until you tell me who you people are and where you're from."

I was about to answer her when whatever had been stalking us leaped out of the shadows. It was a cat. A very big cat. A saber-toothed tiger. Beatrice screamed. I sighed. "Get back. We'll deal with this." I heard the sound of Percy's sword springing out of pen form. I drew my knife. The cat growled. "Annabeth?" Percy yelled without taking his eyes off the cat. "Is it just me, or does that cat look like Small Bob?"

"Oh my gods, he does."

"What the heck is going on?!" Beatrice screamed, interrupting our discussion about Small Bob.

"Shut up!" Reyna screamed back, imitating her high voice, which I thought was not that kind. "We're saving your podex!"

"And ours!" Nico shouted. "Mostly ours!"

"What is a podex?!"

"Don't ask!" I responded.

The cat was circling closer and closer. I decided to take the wonderful job of protecting the screaming mortal girl, who reminded me of the R-girl. Minus the red hair. And the actual courage. Percy went on offense and slashed at the cat. Nico moved in beside him. Reyna fingered her dagger and prepared for the cat to pounce. I turned to Beatrice.

"You probably want to run. Don't." I told her firmly. She nodded quickly in what I hoped was agreement.

The cat pounced. Nico slashed, but missed. The cat twisted in the air and tried to land on top of Percy. He stabbed it, but his sword only grazed the beast's skin. It had the ability to twist and turn in the air. They went on like this for a few minutes, Beatrice screaming the whole time. Eventually Nico stabbed the feline as it pounced on him. Unfortunately, the blow killed it instantly, and it landed on top of him. Reyna dropped her dagger and ran towards them. "Nico!" She screamed. "Help me push it off him!"

We all tried to push the monster off him, except for Beatrice, who was seemingly curled up in a ball trying not to cry. I looked over at her. "We need help. Come over here."

She simply shook her head. She didn't look like she was crying, just a little mentally scarred.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, girl. That thing probably weighs at least as much as a horse. If we don't get it off him, he will suffocate and die. He's probably broken something. If you want him to survive you're going to need to help out."

She slowly got up and walked over to us. She didn't have a lot of muscle power, but it was just enough to overcome the weight of the cat. It rolled off Nico. He was pale, or paler than usual, at least. But I could see he was breathing. That was a plus.

Beatrice stood up from where she was next to Nico. "I have no idea what just happened. What was that thing? Why are you all holding weapons capable of decapitating me?"

I looked at Percy. "She can see through the mist."

His eyes widen. "Like Rachel?"

I pushed back a growl. "Sure. I was thinking like your mom."

He grins. "You still hate her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He caps his sword, and it shrinks back into pen form. Beatrice lets out a small squeak. Then she stands up.

"You people are really scaring me right now. Please answer my question. I'm freaking out."

She seemed rather calm for a girl freaking out.

"I think we have more important things to worry about right now. Nico has recently been squashed by a one-ton feline. We need to see your mother."

I glanced over at Nico. He was still unconscious, and looking even paler. His breath was shallow. His arm was bent at a funny angle.

Reluctantly, Beatrice complied. "Based on the fact that you haven't killed me yet, I will bring you to my mother. But I'll let you know that I don't trust you in the slightest."

Reyna and Percy lifted Nico off the ground, careful with his arm. We followed Beatrice as she walked down streets, pausing every few paces to be sure that we were not about to maul her. Probably wise. I was angry at her for being like Rachel. I know. I'm so mature. I was also angry because she didn't trust us, even after we saved her sorry butt from a giant cat.

We walked through the city, probably looking like the strangest group of people ever. And that's saying something. We were glad that everyone was inside due to the storm clouds. A few blocks later we arrived at Beatrice's house. She walked up and opened the door. We all quietly walked in and Beatrice quietly called out "Mom? There are some people looking for you."

Suddenly we heard a stair creak. I could see a female figure coming down the stairs.

"Mom, these are…some people. They were looking for you. They're armed, by the way."

"Ah, yes. He mentioned you would be coming. Beatrice, go to your room. I believe these 4 have some questions I can answer."

 **A/N:**

 **Dauntless: Sorry for the mean cliffhanger! We love doing that. I know. We're so nice.**

 **Demigod: I'm not sorry. Authors exist to cause pain and misery to others.**

 **Dauntless: *Cough* Rick Riordan. *Cough***

 **Dauntless: What? I didn't say anything!**

 **Demigod: Uh huh.**

 **Dauntless: We're getting off topic. And it's totally all your fault. Totally. I had no part in this whatsoever.**

 **Demigod: *rolls eyes***

 **Dauntless: But seriously, you did start it.**

 **Demigod: ANYWAYS!**

 **Dauntless: Yes. By the way, that chapter was like more than 1,000 words long. So yay. I am obsessed with word count. I apologize for that. Just kidding. I'm not sorry at all.**

 **Demigod: Back on topic, we both wrote that chapter, and while we were in the car, (yes we know each other in real life and if you didn't figure that out, I applaud your stupidity), we kept telling the other person to write.**

 **Dauntless: We are "friends" I guess. Anyway, usually, when we write a chapter with Annabeth's POV in it, it will either be a really long chapter, or just Annabeth, because she is our favorite character. Yay. So be prepared for that. Sorry if you don't like that. Actually no. If you don't like Annabeth I don't think we can be friends.**

 **Demigod: Actually, I think Percy's my favorite character. Then Annabeth. Then Nico.**

 **Dauntless: Oh, whatever. But Annabeth is fun and interesting to write. In my opinion.**

 **Demigod: We got really off topic. I think this is one of the longest A/Ns in the history of A/Ns.**

 **Dauntless: Yes. This is no longer classified as an author's note. This is an author's chapter. I have a feeling not many people would be happy if it was a chapter though. So let's wrap this up.**

 **Demigod: Please review. Don't jump off any buildings or high places. Unless you are Dauntless. And you are not. Divergent is a fictional universe.**

 **Dauntless: How DARE YOU?!**

 **Demigod: *cackles evilly and smiles like a psychopath***

 **Dauntless: *cries* I HATE YOU!**

 **Demigod: I don't think anyone would have the patience to read all of this, but if you did, a) wow and b) you could have just skipped to the bottom, so I once again applaud your stupidity.**

 **Dauntless: Okay. I'm going to wrap this up. Demigod, you are not allowed to speak any longer. You are insulting our wonderful readers. So that was a 1,000 word chapter, plus probably another 500 from the authors' note. Sorry about that. Please review and get ready for the next chapter, which will be coming soon! And thanks for reading! We love you guys. You are not stupid. Demigod does not mean what she says. Mostly. Bye!**

 **Demigod: Sarcasam! Also the first time I called you stupid I kinda meant it. The second time, well, it's called sarcasam. Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYEE!**

 **-Demigod and Dauntless out!**


	5. SO Not Abnegation!

**A/N:**

 **Demigod: OH MY GODS! We're back!**

 **Dauntless: We have been so evil to you people. First we leave you with a mean cliffhanger. Then we don't update the story for like over a week. For that we sincerely apologize.**

 **Demigod: Well, she does. We had a crapload of homework, and whenever I was free, Dauntless wasn't and vice versa. It was really hard to collaborate and the only time we could find was 10:30.**

 **Dauntless: Because we love you people, this chapter is super long.**

 **Demigod: Uhh.. Don't make promises you can't keep. It depends on your definition of super long.**

 **Dauntless: I kept this one. We worked on it for a while, but I did keep this promise. It is more than 1,500 words long. Not including the author's note. Because we always extend those longer than they need to be. Like this.**

 **Demigod: Okay. We've blabbered on long enough for now.**

 **Both: So yay! Time to begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't set a draken on us. We are not the owners of these incredible works of art. So please, save the draken for something better.**

 **Dauntless: Like ridding the world of evil ducks.**

 **Demigod: Like Dauntless.**

Chapter 5:

Percy's POV:

I could tell Beatrice was getting ready to protest about being left out of the conversation, but stopped when her mom gave her "The Look." Trust me. I know that look. Mothers are excellent at it. Beatrice slowly walked upstairs, but I could tell she was going to try to eavesdrop from her room.

"So, you know Trench Coat?" Reyna asked. Natalie nodded.

"I met him a while ago, as a little girl. He had stopped by because of...I think he said a disruption in the timeline. Well apparently he fixed it, but he told me he would visit. A few years later he came back, and he showed me his home. He lived in a little blue box that was bigger on the inside than out. I was about 12 at the time. Right before I turned 16, he visited again, but told me I wasn't safe. I listened to his warning. A few years later, he came back, right as I was about to have my first baby. He said that I should take good care of my children because they needed a strong hand to guide them to the right path. And he visited today, and told me that the society was crumbling, but he brought help. When he was describing you four, I was alarmed to discover that it was only four teenagers, but he said you were very capable." We nodded. I could tell Annabeth was definitely puzzled over how he could possibly know about us, but she didn't overthink it.

"Does this guy have a name?" Nico asked. Natalie nodded.

"He called the Doctor. I don't think that's his real name, but it's what he goes by." The Doctor? I thought. That's such a weird name. I looked over at Annabeth who shrugged. I turned back to Natalie.

"The Doctor said that you would be very confused about what was going on. So any questions you have, I will answer."

"What's the deal with our clothes? People keep looking at us like we're carrying old hippies on our backs," Nico said. I coughed. Natalie looked at me in a funny way. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't ask," I said. She decided to dismiss the hippy comment and stated to answer our question.

"There are five-"

"You don't know about the factions?" interrupted a voice from the stairway. Beatrice, unsurprisingly, was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Beatrice, didn't I tell you to go in your room?" her mom asked. Beatrice looked sheepish for a second, then said, "Sorry. I...uh...was curious about what you were talking about."

"Well, can you not eavesdrop on our private conversation?" Annabeth snarked. Beatrice shrunk back, and started to head back upstairs. When we were sure she wasn't eavesdropping Natalie started talking again.

"Our city is separated into five factions, Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, Erudite, the smart, Abnegation, the selfless, and Dauntless, the brave. Every year there's a choosing ceremony, where 16 year olds choose what faction they're going to permanently join. These factions are distinguished by clothing. Amity wears yellow, Candor wears black and white, Erudite wears blue, Abnegation wears grey, and Dauntless wears black. There's also the factionless, the people who failed the initiation. They wear a mix of colors." Oh. That explained it. Sort of.

Reyna raised her hand. Nico gave her a look saying "Are we in school or something?" Reyna shrugged and spoke. "What about the people that don't fit into just one category?" she asked.

Natalie looked surprised for a second, but quickly covered it up. "Everyone only fits into one faction. Or none." She said it with conviction. Annabeth had a crapload of questions, but I zoned out until I heard the words "daughter of Zeus." My head snapped up.

"So you're saying you're a half-blood?" Reyna asked skeptically. Natalie nodded.

"I joined a group of rogue half-bloods, and during that time I was claimed," Natalie said, "After about a month and a half, I left because it turns out, people were looking for me." Annabeth looked puzzled, but nodded.

"Does that mean Beatrice and your son have Olympian blood?" I asked. Natalie nodded. All four of us stared in shock. I could hear footsteps above me where the newly discovered granddaughter of Zeus was apparently pacing.

Tris's (Beatrice's) POV:

Sometimes I hate my parents. It's a terrible thought, I know. I'm Abnegation. I'm supposed to be selfless, and not hate anyone but the Erudite, which isn't hard. But sometimes my parents drive me crazy. I bring four strange people in the house, muttering about monsters and gods and some psycho named Rachel. At least I got the impression she was a psycho. Then my mom sends me up to my room while she talks to them about monsters and gods and a psycho named Rachel. Again, I'm not sure she's a psycho. But the blonde girl obviously thinks so. And she seems pretty smart.

Maybe the reason I'm in my room is because I brought four people into the house muttering about some seriously strange topics. I really wanted to know what the big deal was. _You_ know what they were muttering about. And if you don't, I can't help you. You are obviously a hopeless cause.

See? This is why I don't belong in Abnegation.

Finally, I decide to stop wasting my time and use it to find out what they are talking about. I have to stay quiet, otherwise they will hear me like they did in my last attempt. I'm not really an expert on eavesdropping. It isn't exactly considered a common Abnegation practice. I creep down the stairs. My mom is talking to the strange kids in the kitchen. I growl in annoyance. None of those kids are much older than me! And the kid who wears the outfits that look like Dauntless (gone wrong) must be younger. Why are they getting so much attention from my mom? She's supposed to make dinner tonight. I would do it, but it wouldn't be selfless. I just want to catch a couple words of their conversation.

My conscience betrays me. I tiptoe down the stairs and walk to the kitchen. I wait outside the closed door, straining my ears.

"-granddaughter of Zeus is 16? How in Hades is she still safe?"

"I don't know. The world isn't as overrun as it used to be." My mom sounded anxious.

"That's irrelevant! She shouldn't be here still. We can take her to camp."

"What camp?" My mom asked.

"Camp Half-Blood! Duh!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're joking," one of the boys, Perry or something, said.

"There isn't anything outside this city!"

"What do you mean?"

"Annabeth. There isn't anything outside the city. There is no camp."

I silently slipped back up the stairs. Thoughts of what my mom could possibly mean by "The world isn't as overrun as it used to be," and the camp the four spoke of, swam around in my head, until I heard footsteps coming up to my room.

"Beatrice, these four are going to borrow you and Caleb's clothes. 'Kay?" my mom asked. I sighed.

"Fine Mom." She came in and grabbed two shirts and pants and left without another word.

Nico's POV

Gray isn't my color. I know what you're thinking; "But gray is barely any different from black! You wear black all the time!" Well, I don't like gray, and I think it looks funny on me. But nevertheless, I pulled on the gray clothes. Annabeth looked natural because the clothes were the exact shade of her eyes, Reyna looked very nice, and Percy looked about as strange as I did.

"Tomorrow there's the Aptitude Tests, where you take a test to determine which faction you belong in. Earlier today, the Doctor told me that Erudite was up to something, and that somebody should keep an eye on them. One of you could go as a spy. And I know this is a lot to ask, but can the rest of you watch over Beatrice? During the Choosing Ceremony, please choose her faction, I know she's a strong girl, but it makes me feel better, knowing she's with people I can trust."

We all nodded. It was pretty obvious that Annabeth was the only one that had fully understood what Natalie had just said.

"I think Annabeth should go to Erudite, being the daughter of Athena and all that," Reyna said. "The rest of us will stay with Beatrice." Reyna and I nodded. Percy did not.

"Woah. Hold on a second. Do I get to go to Erudite too?"

Annabeth sighed. "No, Seaweed Brain. Go with Beatrice."

He didn't look happy about it, but he shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Wait, what about your other kid, Caleb?" I asked, shifting the topic back to the important things.

"Yeah, he's a grandchild of Zeus, too," Reyna pointed out.

"The Doctor said that he would choose a faction where he would be safe from monsters. He'll be fine."

Percy and Reyna looked doubtful, but went along with it.

"You four can stay here until you join your factions if you need to," Natalie offered us. "The boys can stay with Caleb, and the girls with Beatrice." She walked out of the room, calling behind her, "Dinner is at 5, why don't you get the lay of the land?" And with that she disappeared.

 **A/N:**

 **Demigod: Dauntless is going through an anti-duck phase. Courtesy of TMI.**

 **Dauntless: Actually, I have always feared ducks. But TMI made me realize that the fear was rational. Before I pushed it away because I thought I was just insane. But I'm not! It's called anatidaephobia. So ha!**

 **Demigod: Know that Dauntless is a fully fledged fangirl who, like others (me!), has released her sanity.**

 **Dauntless: Yes. And for all you TMI fangirls and boys, please note that Demigod hates Jace! I don't know why we're still friends.**

 **Demigod: Oh come on, Dauntless!**

 **Dauntless: Jace is amazing, stupid mundane! Ducks are not.**

 **Demigod: Percy is better than Jace, readers!**

 **Dauntless: I'm not giving my opinion, but know I love both characters dearly, and Demigod isn't even in the TMI fandom! So she can't say anything! Plus a lot of you readers are probably not in the TMI fandom, and are all in the PJO fandom! So this argument is so far from relevant.**

 **Demigod: Let's see what the readers think. Leave a review on your opinion about who's better!**

 **Dauntless: You can't insult a book you've never read. Unless it's Twilight.**

 **Demigod: I read part of the first book! Also, just FYI, Dauntless doesn't want our nonsense arguments making it into the A/N's so this probably won't happen often, unless you leave a review and say otherwise.**

 **Dauntless: How about instead of saying which character they like better they say which side of this argument is more relevant?! Just saying!**

 **Both: Anyways, we should wrap this up. Thank you for reading. Please review!**

 **-Demigod and Dauntless out!**


	6. The Doctor

**A/N:**

 **Demigod: Just me! Dauntless is off hiking or something, so the A/N will just be me monologuing. The reason we haven't updated in awhile is because, like I said, Dauntless is off hiking and I was at two different sleep away camps. They were super fun. Sooo….. This is going to be a chapter about the Doctor. Why? Because Dauntless didn't finish her chapter. And I didn't feel like giving you one of those A/N chapters. I hate those. Huzzah. And for you uneducated flesh blobs reading this, the Doctor is a +900 year old alien with a time and space ship disguised as a 1963 police box.**

 **Basically a time traveling alien with a box that's bigger on the inside.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5.5:

10th Doctor's POV (In the pizza place)

Hmm…. I watched the group of teens devour the pizza in front of them. Two of them fought over the last slice. The blonde girl took out a shiny laptop and some blueprints. Yup, these young heroes are the ones I'm looking for. I saw the older boy glance at me and he alerted the blonde one. She looked up and stared at me. That's my cue. I got up to leave, ditching my lime soda.

Out on the street, I turned left and started back to where I parked the TARDIS. I left the door open a crack, so they could get in. Then, I hid in one of the rooms, waiting. When they entered, I ran back into the console room and set course for Chicago. The TARDIS wheezed and whirred. We landed and I ran out, towards the library. I copied down a fresh version of the note that Natalie gave me, from the heroes. In the library, I found a book on the history of the factions, so I slipped the note in.

 _There_ , I thought. Satisfied, I left the library and returned to the TARDIS.

The teenagers were standing outside the TARDIS. When they saw me approach they tried to act natural and not be noticed. Playing along, I continued into the TARDIS. Running around the console, I set course for London. Something was going on. Out of the blue, a company emerged, with a pill that was supposedly a reliable way to lose weight. The strangest bit was the company's name, Adipose. I remembered it from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

The TARDIS landed in an alley not too far from the Adipose building. I walked out around back and pulled out my sonic. The door sparked and I walked in.

Time to find out what's going on.

 **A/N: Okay! That's all. Dauntless will be back soon to finish her chapter. If you watch Doctor Who, which I recommend, you probably know that the end of this chapter was the started with the opening to Partners in Crime. Yay. We appreciate your patience. R &R!**

 **-Demigod Out!**


	7. (Crap We ran out of sarcastic titles)

**A/N:**

 **Dauntless: I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure I have never started a chapter, thanks to DEMIGOD! She never lets me start.**

 **Demigod: Yeah, because you never get here first!**

 **Dauntless: That's because I never get a say of when we write! Whenever I ask you you always say you're busy.**

 **Demigod: If I say I'm busy, that means you can start the chapter! Plus, you rarely ask. Also, I always ask questions and your answer is always "I don't care!"**

 **Dauntless: FINE! I DO CARE! SO HA!**

 **Demigod: Gods, we bicker like an old married couple sometimes.**

 **Dauntless: Whatever. Ducks are evil.**

 **Both: Well, anyways…..**

 **Disclaimer: Ducks are bad. So is being sued. So don't sue us. We don't claim to own any of this, so just keep calm and never trust a duck. (Demigod: that was Dauntless)**

Chapter 6:

Reyna's POV:

"I'll get the floor!" I said as we walked into Beatrice's room. Annabeth looked at the hard floor mournfully.

"Me too, I guess."

Beatrice looked conflicted. Finally, she spoke up. "One of you guys can take the bed. I'll take the floor."

Annabeth sighed. "You take it, Reyna. I've slept in much worse places than the floor."

"As have I."

Before Annabeth could retort, Beatrice stepped in. "As much as I would love to hear a long, drawn out argument likely ending in bloodshed over the ever-important issue of where everyone sleeps, I would like to point out the fact that we have other things to do. There will be plenty more things to argue about."

Annabeth's gray eyes remained stubborn. "I refuse to sleep on a comfortable mattress while my fellow comrade writhes around on the floor in pain."

Beatrice raised an eyebrow. "You know, we may live simply, but that doesn't mean that we expect our guests to lie on a cold hard floor. Also, the bed isn't actually that much nicer than the floor. It's basically an elevated chunk of wood supported by metal bars and covered in a thin layer of material."

"Well, then. That means that we will all be rolling around in agony. I shall take the elevated hunk of wood. Let us sleep," I said.

Obviously, we did not sleep right then, though I wouldn't have argued. Instead, we ate dinner. I can't actually tell you what it was, because I couldn't taste it. Not that I'm complaining. It wasn't that bad. It was food, and it filled me up. But if you add the soft texture of the unknown dish and the lack of flavor, if you had put a spoonful in my mouth while I was blindfolded, I would probably barely know there was anything in my mouth at all. There was no dessert, understandably. Percy asked when the dessert was coming, which seemed to bother Natalie. It was rude to ask, considering this was our hostess, and this whole family was uber polite, and expected everyone else to be, too. Except for Beatrice. She tried to act like her family, but I'm good at reading people, and after years of hiding my emotions, I could tell when someone was doing the same. Beatrice was conflicted.

I snapped out of my daze when Caleb answered politely, "We don't have dessert. It doesn't serve a real purpose to the consumer, besides pleasure."

No dessert? Serves no purpose? Who are these monsters? I thought.

Percy looked like he was thinking the same thing. He was not really bothering to hide the dejected expression on his face. Ignoring Annabeth's glares from across the table, he asked his next question.

"Do you have any blue food?"

Beatrice looked up from her bland meal in confusion, as if those two words didn't go together.

Natalie seemed to share her daughter's bewilderment. "Blue food?" She asked it in the way someone would ask, "Fluffy lizards flying through the air eating peanut butter and ketchup tortillas in pink underwear?"

"Yes."

Natalie crinkled her forehead. "I've never heard of blue food. I don't think it exists."

The expression on Percy's face looked like a mix between a hurt puppy and an angry Titan. I sighed. There goes any hope of him forming a positive acquaintance with Natalie Prior.

Percy's POV

"Blue food is a thing!" I said heatedly.

Natalie looked skeptical.

"I can't believe you people haven't had blue food!"

"Where would I even get blue food?" Natalie asked.

"Make it!" I shouted.

"Percy, calm down," Annabeth said.

"They don't have any blue food," I whined.

"Not all places you'll go will have blue food," she reasoned.

"Fine." I slumped in my seat. Thinking back on it, I probably came out as a whiney four year old, but hey, when you get kidnapped by a man in a magic blue box, you're allowed to be a little picky, right?

Beatrice, Caleb, and their dad were looking back and forth between me and Natalie, as if they expected one of us to explode. Nico was picking at the flavorless food, while Reyna and Annabeth were having a silent conversation. Natalie had resumed eating, so everyone else took it as the signal to do the same.

"So…" Nico said awkwardly. "What about these tests I'm hearing about?"

"The aptitude tests?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, those."

"They help you choose your faction. There are five factions, Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, Erudite, the smart, Dauntless, the brave, and Abnegation, the selfless. This is Abnegation," Caleb explained.

"How do you show your choice?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, the tests recommend a faction, and you cut your hand and bleed on something that represents your faction"

"That was subtle," Nico muttered.

Reyna elbowed him in the gut.

"So, what happens during the aptitude tests?" Annabeth asked, ignoring Nico.

"Well, we're not supposed to talk about our results, but they test us by injecting a serum into our systems and creating a simulation," Caleb said.

"And do you have to choose the faction that the test recommends?"

"No."

"Well what if you test positive for more than one faction?" Annabeth asked.

Silence fell.

"I don't know, I don't think it's ever happened before," Caleb responded carefully.

"But–" Everyone shot Annabeth a "drop it" glare.

"Well, this was a nice dinner, thank you," Reyna said.

"You four are probably tired, we'll let you go sleep now, if you wish."

I yawned. "Yes, please!" The others nodded in agreement. We all stood up and headed upstairs and retreated into our temporary rooms.

I laid down on top of the blanket Caleb had given me and fell asleep almost instantly.

 **A/N:**

 **Demigod: This time, we actually apologize for the late update.**

 **Dauntless: I claim full responsibility. I apologize. I have been an evil troll.**

 **Demigod: Yes. Yes, you have.**

 **Dauntless: Thank you, Demigod. I know that last part was completely necessary.**

 **Demigod: Anyways, we hope that you guys leave a review, we find them very helpful and we appreciate the feedback!**

 **Dauntless: Merp.**

 **Demigod: Helpful. Anyways… bye.**

 **~Demigod and Dauntless out!**


End file.
